New Superhero In Town A Kim Possible Wego Twins X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Old story so ignored mistakes or just don't read. Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. What will happen when Alexis meet the Wego twins and their friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESCRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Meeting Alexis

Again this story is old and has mistakes so yes I am aware of them I do not need reminded but it will not be edited. Far as I'm concerned it shows me how much I have grown as a writer. Not saying I'm perfect but not saying I'm terrible either. So if you don't like the mistakes then move on elsewhere. I don't wanna listen to people complain. Anyway polyvore is gone so clothing links won't work just go to my wattpad account for clothing pics destinycopley13. Scroll down past the first chapter for the descriptions and yes chapters will be this short.

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting Alexis

As Alexis is sitting down in a restaurant she notices two boys looking to be twins sit down next to her.

"Hi your new around right?" One of the twin asks.

"Yea I am actually who are you?" Alexis asks.

"Were the Wego Twins we are apart of Team Go." The twins say at once.

"Oh wow super heroes cool I'm looking to join a team." Alexis says.

"We could take you to meet our team if you like." One of the twins offers.

"Id like that." Alexis says.

"By the way what is your name?" One of the asks.

"Alexis Hathaway. But everyone just calls me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Wow that's a beautiful name." The twins say at once before blushing as they realise what they said.

"Thanks." Alexis says.

"Come on." One of the twins says.

"Well take you to meet them." One of the twins says.

* * *

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 10 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Eye color: Light purple

Hair color, length, and type: Very light blonde

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: 3'11

Looks: Picture

Usual clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Outing clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Training clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Fighting clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Sleep clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis and Wego Twin's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers, can grow wolf claws and fangs in human form, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers and a sword

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite colors: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Wego Twins

Closest friend out of everyone: Wego Twins

Close friends: Wego Twins

Best friends: Wego Twins

Friends: Wego Twins, Hego, Mego, and Shego

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 125 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The Lion is an Angel

Alexis and Wego Twins's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories: A light blue feather behind left ear

Powers: Elemental powers, can grow wings, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, sword, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Wego Twins

Closest friend out of everyone: Wego Twins

Close friends: Wego Twins

Best friends: Wego Twins

Friends: Wego Twins, Hego, Mego, and Shego

Enemies: Anyone evil

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.


	2. Meet The Team

"Hey guys were back we brought a friend we want you to meet." The twins say getting the attention of a green girl, a blue boy, and purple boy.

"Who's the friend?" The green girl asks.

"My name is Alexis Hathaway but everyone calls me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex. I am Hego the leader of the team." A blue boy says.

"Nice to see the twins have a friend I'm Shego." The green girl says.

"Im Mego although I wouldn't have brought you her I guess its nice to meet you. So what are you doing here?" The purple boy asks.

"The twins said you guys were super heroes and i was wondering if I could join the team." Alexis says.

"What kind of powes do you have?" Hego asks.

"Well I have the ability to turn it a white wolf and i have ice abilities." Alexis says.

"Sounds like they would make great additions. Alright your hired." Hego says.

"That's it your not even gonna ask her anything else?" Mego says.

"Dont worry I'm not a threat if your worried. I always fight for what's right never wrong." Alexis says receiving a annoyed growl from Mego.


	3. Connecting

As Alexis goes off on a walk she hears something behind her and looks to see the twins.

"Hey guys. What are you doing out here?" Alexis asks.

"We wanted to walk with you if that's ok." The twins say at once. Alexis nods as the three then walk together.

"So you told us you lost your parents how have you survived with looking them at a young age and being by yourself?" One of the twins ask.

"I had to teach myself how to survive but I do remember things my mother taught me growing up around her though. So did you guys grow up without parents too?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. We lost our parents after we got our powers. Alexis we want to tell you something but we need to know we can trust you." One of the twins says.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"We want to tell you our actual names." The twins say at once.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"My name is Aaron." One of the twins says.

"And my name is Aden." One of the twins says.

"I really like those names." Alexis says.

"We like yours too. Come on we should head back." Aaron says.

"Yea before Hego comes looking for us." Aden says.

"Ok." Alexis chuckles.


	4. First Mission

As Alexis is with the twins Hego comes over.

"Come on we got a mission to take care of Aviarius is up to no good again." Hego says.

"Looks like your gonna have your first mission Alex." One of the twins says as the group then head over to where Aviarius.

"Ah Team Go how nice of you to join me. Heat seaking hummingbirds go!" Aviarius says as a bunch of exploding birds come at the team.

"Go Team Go!" Hego says as the group then start fighting the birds and Aviarius. As Alexis is fighting the birds she notices that a bunch of the birds are heading straight for the twins.

"Look out!" Alexis yells as she pushes the twins out of the way getting hit by the birds.

"Are you alright?" One of the twins ask as they help Alexis to her feet.

"Yea I'm ok thanks." Alexis says as she notices that Hego is holding Aviarius.

"Well done on your first mission Alexis." Hego says.

"Your gonna make a great team member and friend." The twins say at once.


	5. Gone

While out on a walk with the team Alexis starts getting irritated with Mego listening to him complain.

"Mego can you seize your complaining please?" Alexis asks as Mego just ignores Alexis and continues. Alexis growls annoyed.

"I said hush!" Alexis says as she accidentally makes ice sickles fly at Mego but instead nearly hits the twins. Alexis looks at the twins terrified that she could have hurt them. Alexis then shifts into wolf form and starts running off out of the city.

"Alexis!" Aden says.

"Wait!" Aaron says as he and Aden call for Alexis but Alexis keeps running ignoring there calls.


	6. Convincing

As seven years pass after Alexis left the Wego Twins and Team GO Alexis stops under a tree. Alexis then hears a twig snap and sees the We go Twins with some rope and before Alexis can manage to say anything the two boys grab Alexis and tie her arms up and cover Alexis's mouth.

"Your not getting loose not while we still want to speak." Aaron says.

"Listen Alexis you are not dangerous." Aden says.

"Yea like he said. You think hurt us that day you didn't were ok and were not mad at you we just want you back with us." Aaron says.

"If you refuse to go back with us we'll follow you till the ends of the Earth but we are not leaving you again. We'll prove to you one way or another that we don't see you as dangerous and that we love you. The rest of the team wants you back too. Shego left so its only us, Hego, and Mego." Aden says.

"Please just come back we promise your not dangerous and we won't let you believe otherwise. Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth don't freak out ok we just want for you to come back with us without fighting." Aaron says as he takes his hand off Alexis's mouth.

"How can you be so sure that I'm not dangerous? How are you not mad at me for what I did? Can you even promise me that it's ok to go back?" Alexis asks.

"Because we know you and if you did want to kill us you would have done it already and yes we promise it will be ok just come back with us." Aaron and Aden say at the same time.

"Alright but if it goes badly I'm leaving." Alexis says.


	7. Part Of The Team

Soon as Alexis gets back to Go Tower with the twins she notices that Hego and Mego are at the table.

"Alexis good to see your back." Hego says.

"What made you decide to come back?" Mego asks.

"The twins convinced me but I'm still unsure if its a good decision." Alexis says.

"Alexis your apart of Team Go well help you control your powers if you want." Hego offers.

"Are you sure I nearly hurt the twins the last time." Alexis says.

"But you didn't hurt us besides we can help you." Aaron says.

"Plus we couldn't control our powers at first either so it's ok." Aden says.

"Alright if your sure." Alexis says.


	8. Showing Love

**A/N Hey this is a rape/loving type lemon its not a true rape lemon but if it still bothers you to read that type of stuff do not read it. I did it like this cause i wanted to do something different. Anyways continue reading if you like but do not put bad comments about it in the comments I will delete them if they are not positive.**

As Alexis is sitting in her room she sees Aaron and Aden come in the room.

"Hey guys." Alexis says.

"Follow us." Aden says.

"Where to?" Alexis asks.

"Just follow us." Aaron says as he and Aden lead Alexis down to a room in Team GO tower. As Alexis looks around she hears the door lock and then feels something on both sides of her neck and realizes that it is Aaron and Aden kissing her neck.

"G-guys stop w-we can't I don't want you t-to do something you'll r-regret. Plus the others will hear us." Alexis says.

"Dont worry." Aden says.

"The walls are sound proof so we can be as loud as we want. Besides this is happening wether you want it to happen or not we told you we'd proof to you we care about you." Aaron says.

"This is how we are proofing we meant what we said. We intend on doing this even if we have to rape you but don't worry we'll be sure you enjoy this as much as we will." Aden says as and Aaron go back to marking Alexis's neck while holding Alexis down before they stop and make copies of themselves to hold Alexis down while Aaron and Aden remove Alexis's top and bra. Alexis then starts fighting back at the copies who are holding her down as she tries to cover herself but gives up being unable to get free and instead starts blushing and looks away from the boys. Aaron and Aden then force Alexis look at them.

"Dont be ashamed." Aaron says.

"Your beautiful." Aden says as he and Aaron both take one side of Alexis and start massaging and kissing Alexis's chest before both taking one peak into their mouths and start to lick and gently bite.

"Ah. G-guys please s-stop I don't want you to d-do something you'll regret." Alexis moans.

"Dont worry we want this just as much as you do." Aden says.

"We know you want it your just afraid well regret it well we won't we want to make you ours." Aaron says.

"One way or another." Aden says as he and Aaron stop and remove Alexis's shorts while their clones hold Alexis still.

"W-wai-" Alexis then gets cut off by Aaron kissing her as Aden start kissing and licking Alexis's heat through her underwear. Alexis then starts moaning but starts trying to get loose but can't due to the twins clones holding Alexis down.

"Just quit resisting and admit you want this ok." Aaron says as he stops kissing Alexis.

"Were gonna hold you down either way but well make stop tormenting you and give you more if you just admit it." Aden says as he pulls his head away from Alexis's heat.

"Alright." Alexis says blushing.

"We can't hear you." Aden says.

"I want you to." Alexis says.

"Do what Alex?" Aaron asks smirking as he gets beside his brother Aden.

"Please Aaron. Aden. I want you to fuck me." Alexis says.

"That's more like it." Aden says as he pulls Alexis's underwear off and he and Aaron stick there heads between Alexis's legs and start licking before sticking there tongues into Alexis making her moan. Alexis then feels Aaron and Aden stop.

"Were gonna try something different." Aden says as he sticks two fingers into Alexis's heat and Aden sticks two fingers into Alexis's second entrance and start pulling in and out making Alexis moan. After the two stop they have there clones make Alexis get onto all fours and hold her into that position while Aaron gets under Alexis and Aden gets in the back.

"Alexis this is gonna hurt." Aden says.

"Please forgive us it'll be over soon." Aaron says.

"What are y- ahh!" Alexis screams in pain as she feels Aden and Aaron both enter her from both places at once.

"It's hurts!" Alexis screams.

"Shh it's alright." Aden says.

"We know it hurts. It'll go away soon." Aaron says.

"For now just adjust to us." Aden says. Alexis then nods for the two to move as they then start pushing in and out of Alexis at a slow pace soon picking up speed as they slam themselves back into Alexis harder and deeper with each thrust.

"G-guys I'm gonna-" Alexis pants out.

"Us too." Aaron says.

"Just hold on a bit longer." Aden says as Alexis then hits her climax. Aden and Aaron then mange to get a few more hard and deep thrusts in before hit their climax as well before pulling out of Alexis and absorbing there copies as they lay down beside of Alexis.

"Wow that was-" Aden says as he pants.

"Totally amazing." Aaron says as he tries catching his breath.

"Were sorry we forced you into that Alexis." Aden says.

"And were sorry if we hurt you." Aaron says.

"We just wanted to show you we loved you." Aaron and Aden say at the same time.

"It's alright I loved it. I know you wanted to show me you cared I was just scared because I was worried you'd reject me after you did it because i love you both too." Alexis says.

"We could never reject you. We will always love you." Aaron and Aden both say at the same time as they then pull Alexis in between them and cuddle Alexis as the three fall asleep together.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter everyone I know the Wego Twins are good guys but I wanted to do something a little different and show they can have a dark side too. It's still a loving lemon and plus it's not fully a rape lemon cause if it was they wouldn't have cared if Alexis was in pain and wouldn't have waited on her to adjust to them and wouldn't have apologized for forcing her into it so in a way it's still a loving ****lemon**


End file.
